


Full of grace and love

by Eriathalia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: Aziraphale convinces Crowley to go ice skating.While the angel proves to be rather skillful at it, the demon doesn't take to it quite so easily, especially since the cold isn't helping at all.Of course Aziraphale is more than happy to warm his demon back up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 86





	Full of grace and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



> Written to cheer up my dear partner and inspired by me taking her ice skating for the first time.

Aziraphale smiled as his eyes caught a glimpse of the first snow of the year falling outside the bookshop's window. Even though he could have done without the cold, he rather liked the winter. Warm, luxurious coats, finest cashmere shawls, all topped off with sweet mulled wine and wintery treats? And not to forget the excellent geese restaurants would serve on private Christmas dinners! It was all rather lovely.

He folded up the newspaper he had been reading and craned his neck towards his companion.

"Crowley, my dear?" He raised an eyebrow at the other's attire, all wrapped up in a thick knit jacket and oversized scarf, very much resembling some unhappy sushi roll. "Cheer up old chap. It's a beautiful day!" He leaned forward in his seat, wiggling his head happily.

"Ngk" Crowley grumbled, pulling the jacket tighter around his lithe frame.

Aziraphale huffed.

"Don't you think you are exaggerating a little here? It is hardly that cold."

"So what?" Crowley retorted. "I don't like it anyway." He sneezed for good measure. The angel would have none of it.

"Now dear, that is awfully improper, pretending you caught a cold when in truth you could not possibly have."

"How would you know?" The angel thought the pout which now graced his friend's features utterly kissable. Leaning forward he pecked the tip of his nose instead. 

"You poor man. What shall we do about it, I wonder?" 

The demon's head perked up, his not quite pious thoughts written clearly all across his face, forked tongue licking across thin lips.

"I do have an-" he started, but was cut off by his angel's happy exclamation.

"I know! The paper said they opened an ice skating rink for the winter season!"

"Ice...skating…" Crowley gawked. "You cannot possibly suggest-"

"It's gonna be fun! And...I think no one else is interested in it just now. Oh I need to remember to give the operator a good tip." The angel rubbed his hands, a grin on his face that could have only been rivaled by his joy for the Gavotte.

"Nooooo!" Crowley flopped back on the settee in a tangle of limbs and blankets which he had gathered to make a point but then forgotten about. 

"Don't be so dramatic. Have you ever even tried it before?" The angel inquired.

"Ssssss' not been of any interessssst" Crowley hissed "I am coldblllllooded." He smirked, assuming it was rsason enough to convince the angel it was in fact a bad idea.

"And a demon who can keep a burning car running by sheer will. Come now, if you want to stay warm you can without much effort, dear boy. But by all means, let me assist you.

"The angel waved his hand, immediately enclosing the other in a bubble of warmth.

"That should do the trick. Now…"

If anyone had ever mastered puppy dog eyes to utter perfection, it must have been Aziraphale, for his batted eyelashes and pursed lips broke through the demon's resolve like a hot knife through butter.

"Arrrgh, alright! We're going." Crowley grumbled.

"Oh, oh thank you." Aziraphale's smile was a mixture of happiness, gratefulness and, to Crowley's dismay, self-satisfaction. 

"Bastard" he muttered under his breath, but the angel pretended not to have heard it.

*****

True to what the angel had said the rink was utterly empty. In some ways that sort if frivolous miracle gave Crowley a certain amount of satisfaction. 

"What size of shoes do you have again, dear boy?" Aziraphale asked over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you know?" The demon whispered and winked, causing the other to blush furiously for a moment. He rolled his eyes and ordered two pair in size 10.

(The author does not know the actual sizes of either actor, measurements are based on the UK charts)

"Here you go." He handed the pair of hockey skates to the demon, then busied himself with tying his own figure skating ones.

Crowley stared, rather confused as to why the angel would make such a difference. The angel caught his glare and smiled. 

"Oh do not fret, my dear. Rookies get along better with these." He pointed at Crowley's feet.

"Rookies? I will show you rookie!" the demon hissed and took a first step onto the ice.

He slipped, caught his balance with a lot of flailing of his arms, slipped again and ended up clinging to the rail for dear life.

The chuckle he heard from the angel's direction did nothing to lighten his mood.

"Hahaha, isn't it just funny," he snapped and pulled himself up into a standing position. 

"I reckon you have indeed never tried this before, dear boy?" Aziraphale slid over towards him without the slightest stumble.

"Pfff. And what if I didn't?" the demon muttered under his breath. 

"It wouldn't make any difference to me. It is like riding a velocipede, once you know how, you never truly forget. Now dear boy, would you require a helping hand?" Aziraphale held out his own towards the demon who eyed it in disdain. 

"No. I am quite alright over here. No need for pity."

The angel could tell his friend was merely putting on a facade for the sake of appearance, but he knew better than to comment on it.

"Fine. Have it your way then." He snapped, though his words held no malice. "Mind if I do a lap or two?" 

"Suit yourself," the demon retorted, trying to take another step and losing his balance again immediately. In that moment he decided, that the rail and him might be onto something big.

The angel shrugged and pushed himself...backwards? And was that a pirouette? Crowley gawked as he took in the plump form of his angel gracefully gliding across the ice as if it were second nature to him just after selling...hoarding...well, more clinging to every rare book he could get his fingers on.

His eyes followed the angel for a while longer, heart torn between amazement, a deep fondness for the adorable man and ugly jealousy lurking just beneath the surface. He was a demon after all, being jealous when someone else excelled in a task he heroically failed was sort of imprinted in his essence. Gladly enough he had also mastered fighting it down. 

"Hey angel," he called out, "do a jump!" It was a daring request and Crowley scolded himself over testing the angel's limits in such a way, but the angel merely smiled, built up some momentum, and landed a perfect triple axel right in front of him.

The demon caught him in his arms as a laughing and positively beaming Aziraphale glid right into his embrace, though he had to lean hard on the rail once more as to not send them both tumbling to the ice.

"Where did you?" Crowley frantically waved a hand towards the ice "learn all of that?"

"Ah. Now you see dear boy" Aziraphale replied, and was he snuggling just a little closer against the demon? Crowley shook off the notion as a trick of his mind.

"You see, I always thought them so graceful and well...you were sleeping and I was alone and…" the angel's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

"Well…" he cleared his throat "would you like.to learn, my dear?"

"Learn? I don't-" the angel's big eyes made him halt. "I guess, not the jumps but uh…" Crowley bit his bottom lip.

"Splendid! Now take my hands, dear."

"Hands? Oh, yeah. Right." Reluctantly Crowley let go of the safe rail and latched onto the angel.

"You better not let me drop," he grumbled, though he knew better than suspecting the angel to trick him into something utterly humiliating. 

"Never. And you know that, dear boy" Aziraphale chided. "I am an angel. You can trust me. Well, more for being me but you know what I mean, don't you dear?"

"Hmmmm," the demon ground out, but allowed the other to slowly propel them forward.

Forwards? Then why was his angel going…?! And why was the ice so slip- they ended up in a heap on the ice, Crowley resting safely on top of his angel who had reacted fast enough to break his fall.

"Angel I'm s-" he was broken off by hearty laughter.

"Oh dear, that was one stunt. Are you quite alright?" The smile which the angel bestowed upon him was enough to make his heart melt.

A gentle hand wove through his bright red hair.

"No worries dear boy, you will get the hang of it soon."

Crowley swallowed hard around a lump which had dared to form in his throat. The thing he really needed to get a hold on was his cursed heart that had decided to do somersaults in his chest and that one traitorous part in his nether regions which had taken an interest in their close proximity. 

"Must be heavy," he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" The angel tilted his head aside, looking all the more adorable.

"I must be too heavy." He struggled to get up but found himself tightly held down by strong and sturdy arms.

"Angel?" 

Aziraphale shook his head as if to clear his mind if whatever thought had cause him to zone out.

"Getting up. Right. Ah…" In an instant they were back on their feet, the demon still safely in his angel's embrace.

"Now, slowly. Let's try again." Slowly he moved backwards, leading the other across the ice.

"That's it dear boy. One, two. One, two. Just look at me. One, two." 

The feeling of sliding across the surface was, in short words, exhilarating. It implied a sense of freedom, a sense of flying weightlessly.

"You seem happy, my dear." The angel smiled and whirled them around, causing the demon to squeak indignantly and cling to him again.

"Don't spoil the moment, angel," the other grumbled, straightening himself again.

"Suit yourself. I will let go now."

"Wait what-?!"

"One. Two. Three." Aziraphale relinquished his hold on the other, yet never took his eyes off him, lest he would take another fall.

To both their surprise that was not the case as the demon took a few careful steps of his own.

"Look angel! I've got it!" Crowley exclaimed.

The angel chuckled. "You do, dear boy." He watched the other as he took his first lap around the rink. Admittedly, it was slow and far from graceful, but the demon exuded such a profound sense of joy about it that the angel would have made short work of anyone who had dared to comment about it.

"Here I come!" He heard the demon calling out and was hit with a bundle of long limbs and sass. Without even thinking he gathered his back against his broad chest.

"There you are. You did well." He dared to ruffle the demon's hair.

"Well I-" Crowley was cut off by an almost violent sneeze.

"Oh dear, you are freezing" Aziraphale remarked, trying to warm the other's ice-cold hands between his own.

"Maybe I should get you home? Warm you up a little?" Of course he could just have miracled them warm again, but the angel had other things in mind. Seeing the joy on his demon's face had stirred a sense of desire inside him he could not quite shake off.

"But what abou-" There was another sneeze, enough to coax the demon to yield. "Alright. You win." He grumbled and allowed himself to be dragged off the ice, pushed down onto a wooden bank and the skates pulled off his feet with such gentle moves, it made something curl up tight in his stomach.

"You didn't have to-"

The angel tutted and cut him off with a finger across his lips.

"Now my dear boy, let me do this for you. There are 6 millennia of kindness to repay for me."

Crowley wants to tell the angel it hardly mattered, but the pout on Aziraphale's lips made him think better of it.

"Fine," he groused instead, crossing his arms in false annoyance. "You will be the death of me one day."

"Oh, I certainly hope not. Discorporating you would be rather unfortunate, given that downstairs would be hard pressed to equip you with a new body and send you off to go frolicking with the enemy. Oh yes, go ahead dear boy, go bugger the angel for your enjoyment. May you have a long and peaceful and happy life. Nevermind you double crossed us."

Crowley stared at the angel, utterly taken aback by the amount of sass. The other's knowing grin did nothing to help the matter.

"Now, all is in tip top shape. All tickety-boo." Aziraphale gave the demon's knee a light pet and stood.

"Shall we stop for lunch?" Crowley asked, following suit and stretching his back.

"Oh, I think you will find a delivery has been made that shall be more than sufficient for this evening," Aziraphale replied and offered his arm.

"Thought of everything, haven't you?" Crowley grinned and took it without a second thought.

*****

"Now dear" Aziraphale said as they stepped back into his shop which had conveniently been warmed up to just the perfect temperature, "how about...a hot shower? You look as if you need it." He side-eyed the demon who by now was burrowing into his jacket. The angel checked whether the closed sign was up, drew the blinds and ushered Crowley towards his surprisingly luxurious bathroom. Thinking about it, the fact it was luxurious shouldn't have been too much of a surprise at all, given the angel was in fact a hedonist. The demon could just envision the other having a nice bubble bath, all complete with the finest essential oils, strawberries, whipped cream and a bottle or two of champagne.

"Are you coming, dear boy?" The angel waved a hand in front of the demon's eyes.

Crowley hardly followed it.

"Oh dear, it's about time we got you nice and warm."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers in a downward motion, a pleasant warmth and scent suddenly wafting out of the bathroom. 

"Off with the jacket" he muttered, fiddling with the over the top amount of buttons on the others coat. The demon was far from being a help, appearing to be literally frozen in place, teeth chattering from the cold that had seeped into his bones.

Aziraphale sighed. "This will just not do." 

He pushed Crowley farther into the bathroom, slammed the door behind them to let none of the warmth escape, then miracled both their clothes away.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he muttered as the demon's eyes widened just a fraction, looking him up and down in disbelief.

"Under the stream with you." He moved them forward till warm water was pouring down on them, warming them up in an instant. Not quite satisfied, Aziraphale willed the water a little hotter yet. 

"Feeling any better?" 

Crowley nodded somewhat sluggishly, though his senses were kicking back in bit by bit.

Not that this was of much help, given that he was now confronted with a curvy, soft and very much naked angel in front of him, rubbing his big hands up across the demon's arms in order to warm him up faster. 

Naked...angel...in the shower...oh no…

Crowley flushed from the tips of his ears down to his chest.

"Too hot?" Aziraphale asked, mistaking the flush for overheating. 

"N-no...ngk...just fine...all is...good...yeah...much better…"

"Splendid!" Aziraphale gave him a giant hug, causing the flush on Crowley's body to spread even further, the demon tensing at the close proximity. 

The angel pulled back. "Oh, oh dear I...too much?"

"No...just fine uh…" Crowley squirmed, tried to take a step back and nearly slipped on the wet tiles, but was caught by the angel yet again.

"Careful there." The angel muttered, noting their faces were now mere inches apart. 

Both of the would have written it off as an especially cheesy part of a cheap romance novel, but the point was: deep down they both wanted it to be just like that.

"Oh my...that is…"

"Angel? Shut up." Crowley leaned up and took the angel's lips in a soft kiss.

"You have any idea how long I've waited for this?" Piercing yellow eyes met soft blue ones.

"Tell me." The angel replied.

"Longer than I care to admit." Crowley ducked his head.

"I...did too." Aziraphale confessed.

"You...you did?" The demon's eyes widened. 

"Yes. Ever since the Blitz. Ever since the day you saved me." 

"You would have done the same." Crowley replied one slender hand rising up to cup the angel's cheek. The other leaned into it with a teary-eyed smile.

"Yes. Yes I would. I always wanted you to be alright. That's why I..." 

"No angel. Don't. Do not linger on the past."

"You forgive me? For being so...so awful?" The words were both bitter and true on the angel's tongue.

"You did what seemed right. Upstairs can be rather...menacing when they chose to be. Besides...I understand now."

"You do?" Crowley nodded. "It was always there, hidden in plain sight. I was merely unable to understand."

"I was scared Crowley" the angel sobbed and leaned his head against the demon's chest. 

"I did not want them to hurt you." The angel looked up as he felt gentle hands ruffling his hair.

"None of the sadness anymore." He kissed the angel again and again, until the water above them turned cold, causing them to shiver.

"Would you like to...stay the night?" Aziraphale asked, his round cheeks flushing a cute shade of pink.

"Like...uh...no going too fast?"

"No silly" Aziraphale laughed "I was a scaredy cat. But no more."

"Then yes...yes I do?" He dove in for another kiss, blindly grabbing a towel off the rack as he slowly guided the angel backwards.

To Crowley's surprise he found himself pinned to the silky sheets by a gorgeous, voluptuous angel above him. He had always imagined it to be the other way round, but in this moment he felt utterly content.

His fingers traced the soft curve of his Angel's hips, mapped out the perfectly round bottom, gently squeezed the swell of his stomach.

The angel gasped and bit his bottom lip.

"Do you like this?" The demon asked, never stopping to caress the plush skin beneath his fingertips, ruffling the thin hair on his chest.

"Yes...yes I…" the angel moaned as Crowley pinched one of his nipples between the tips of his fingers. "More...please my heart." 

Crowley paused at the endearment. The angel had never used that kind of sentiment, but it made a strange warm glow take place deep inside him.

"As you wish." That said, Crowley rolled them over, straddling his Angel's hips. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss in the hollow of Aziraphale's throat, causing the angel to emit another deep moan.

The demon grinned, busying himself with finding every last spot that would make his angel squirm in pleasure. He found that dipping his forked tongue into Aziraphale's belly button almost made his back arch high enough to roll off the bed, if not for a rather pleased demon to catch him in time.

As he finally wrapped his lips around the angel's cock, the other shouted out his name, losing control and coming in sharp bursts down the demon's throat. Crowley hummed around him in pleasure, hands stroking the angel's plump thighs soothingly as he waited for the other to come down from his height.

Eventually he crawled back up his body, and laid down beside him, head propped up on one hand, the other returning to idly playing with the hair on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Crowley whispered, placing a peck on his angel's cheek. 

"I...I feel...loved" the angel mumbled, then his eyes widened, shocked. 

"But what about you? You must- oh, I am so selfish!" He averted his face in shame.

"No! Oh no angel, please" Crowley tilted the other's face back to look at him. "I am fine." 

Aziraphale shook his head. 

"I am a horrible lover!" He exclaimed in anguish.

"Well...if you desire…" Crowley caught the angel's hand in his own.

"You could...help me if…" he guided their hands down to where his own cock still lay straining against his stomach "help me out here?"

The angel shivered, then wrapped his hand around him, astonished by the soft and almost silky feel to it. A bit of fluid caught on his palm as he gave it a tentative tug, proof that the demon was close already.

"Angel!" The other cried out bucking up into his palm. "Like that!"

Aziraphale kept on stroking him, gradually picking up his pace until he had turned the demon into a whimpering mess.

As he leaned in to kiss the other deeply, Crowley gasped, finding his own, shuddering release until at least he went limp in his beloved's arms.

"Angel," he whispered, 

"Yes?" Aziraphale stared at him, all flushed and sweaty and hair tousled.

"I love you." 

A smile, more bright and happy than Crowley had ever seen graced his angel's face.

"I love you too, my heart." He leaned in once more to kiss the demon soundly before snuggling up against his side with a yawn.

"Did I wear you out?" The demon chuckled.

"Maybe. But in a good way."

"That's alright then." He ruffled the angel's hair affectionately. "Sleep?" 

Aziraphale nodded, followed by another yawn.

"Goodnight then." Within mere moments the demon had drifted off and for the first time since he could remember, the angel followed suit.


End file.
